


Runnin' Wild

by Crims0n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Come Inflation, Furry, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Post track practice sex, Shower Sex, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n/pseuds/Crims0n
Summary: A small, slightly plump catboy meats a new friend. Possibly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 81





	Runnin' Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, a small note from me before the smut. This is my first time writing in years, so apologies in advanced if it's not up to par. Also, this is fully consensual, over 18, all that good shit. Trust me, some people enjoy having their massive, monstrosity of a boyfriend take them by "force" sometimes. Also, this is Male on Male, so if you don't like that kind of stuff you may like the next story. Enjoy!

Calvin panted harder, feeling his legs burn from the exertion of his fifteenth lap around the track. All that holiday food had caught up with him and now that track is in full swing, he had a lot to deal with. He was in position to be on the varsity team for regional, then hopefully nationals. Though with the bit of weight he put on, it was going to be extra tough. After another five laps, the stadium lights kicked on, signaling Calvin to start his cool-down of some stretching and a walk to the showers. He still had some homework to do, and wanted to get some extra sleep over the weekend. Upon making his way to the locker room, Calvin caught a quick shiver down his spine, sending his tail and ears straight up. Someone was near, and probably looking at him. He tried to shrug it off as he made his way in, his toned and thick thighs barely contained by the skimpy running shorts. Calvin started stripping once he was at his locker before grabbing his towel, shampoo, and soap. He turned the shower on, a bit of cold water hitting him and causing him to hop back. It didn't take long for the water to heat up to a comfortable temperature and Calvin made his way under, his slightly long black hair getting soaked. He sighed loudly, enjoying how the water helped him relax, the running was paying off as his stomach had started to get toned again, though it seemed like his ass was only getting bigger. He was always a bit bottom heavy and was teased for it back in high school, but he didn't let it bother him anymore. There was a loud bang as the door to the lockers slammed shut, the lights switching off causing the room to become pitch black. "H-hey! What's the deal?" Calvin hissed out, groaning as he figured it was a janitor or maybe a coach not realizing someone was still there. No one answered, a knot quickly forming in Calvin's stomach as he turned the shower off. He placed a palm on the wall after wrapping the towel around his waist, feeling his way towards the entrance. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing shaky as his hand finally found the light switch. He flipped it up, then down as nothing happened. Perhaps it's just a blown fuse and the wind? "Who's there? Stop being an ass!" Calvin called out, trying to maintain some composure in case it was someone trying to be funny. The only warning Calvin got was a low, loud snarl as a massive shadow moved from the doorway. Bright blue eyes fixated on the small catboy, studying Calvin's body like a piece of meat. Large, clawed hands wrapped around Calvin and he was roughly slammed against the luke-warm tiles, eliciting a shrill scream from him as he struggled against the impossibly strong grip. Calvin kicked and tried his best to free himself, but the monstrosity that held him simple let out a loud, dark laugh. Whatever it was, it could understand some sick form of comedy. "Stop! Let me go you bastard!" Calvin yelled as he kept trying to free himself, but the grip only tightened into a painful hold. Calvin was pulled away from the wall before being violently slammed into it, making him gasp in pain and causing him to go slightly limp. The creature took the opportunity and shoved its massive, hot tongue inside the boys mouth and down his throat, causing Calvin to choke and gag loudly. It tasted terrible, like a mixture of raw flesh and iron. The monster slowly pulled Calvin close, contorting its body to hold Calvin in an odd cradle. This change in positioning allowed Calvin to feel something hot, thick, and impossibly massive pressed against his ass, and over halfway up his back. "Surely it's just like, its leg, right???" Calvin hoped in vain, knowing fully well that whatever this thing was, it was intent on fucking him. Calvin let out a hight pitched whine around the tongue invading his throat as the creature slowly pulled its hips back. Calvin tried to squirm, to do anything to move away from the probing and prodding cock, though he knew deep down it was impossible. The beast slowly ran the massive, canid head of its cock over Calvin's tiny hole, thoroughly coating it in thick, hot pre cum. Calvin jumped at the feeling, having never had something go IN him before. With a quick, brutal thrust, the massive appendage was forced inside Calvin's body, forcing a scream out of Calvin's throat as his stomach bulged out from the sheer monstrosity of a cock. The creature knelt down, putting Calvin on his back, making him shiver from the cold floor tiles and the new angles. Pain, disgust, and some sick pleasure blossomed inside him as the cock stirred his insides around. Then, the fucking started. Calvin had hoped the creature would be slow at first, but when he felt an even thicker mass hit his thighs along with the loud clapping of the beasts enormous balls slamming against his thighs, Calvin knew it wasn't going to happen at his pace. The creature drew its hips back until just the head was in, then started pounding Calvin's insides, forcing them to spread open and stretch around its cock. The knot at the base slammed heavily against Calvin's ass and the poor, abused entrance while the steady flow of thick, hot pre cum kept his insides well lubed. Calvin screamed and moaned around the tongue, barely able to breathe between the battering ram of a cock slamming into his body and the tongue obstructing his airways. Calvin's own cock started to stir from his prostate being pounded into, his own cum leaking out as he was milked dry. It took nearly an hour of constant, rough breeding for the beast to come close to finishing. Calvin was already milked dry and his stomach was coated in his own juices. The only warning Calvin got was the sudden rush of fresh air as the tongue finally dislodged from his throat. The beast readjusted him, lifting Calvin's hips and grinding the knot over his now ruined hole. After a few pushes and prods, the knot started slipping in, forcing out a labored moan from Calvin as he felt his hips stretch wider from the sheer size. With a loud, wet plot, the knot slipped inside and started to swell, firmly locking the two in place. The creature let out its own labored breaths as it rocked against Calvin, knot fucking him until with a loud, deep howl it started to cum. Large ropes of hotter, thicker cum quickly flooded Calvin, forcing his already stretched stomach to grow larger, the knot preventing any from seeping out as his cock twitched one final time in a dry orgasm. The creature took several minutes to finish, Calvin finally passing out from exhaustion as his poor body couldn't handle any more. 

The next time Calvin came to, he was in his room, tucked in bed. He sat up, panting loudly as his eyes darted around the room. He grabbed his phone, Saturday, only ten in the morning. He sagged against the wall of his dorm, shaking as he recounted the events of the previous night. He had no idea what had happened, he was clean, but his ass burned and he felt heavy. A quick glance down showed why, his stomach was still full of that things cum, and his hole was plugged with a massive toy nearly the size of that creatures knot. Calvin shakily made his way to his bathroom, noticing the bruises, bite marks, and deep red scratches that covered his body. He let out a loud whine as he slowly pulled the plug out, his stomach quickly emptying of cum and splattering across the floor. Calvin was far more tired than he thought, and after a quick shower to scrub himself clean again, a small snack, and some water, he climbed back in bed and went to sleep. Hopefully he'd outrun his boyfriend next time.


End file.
